Be a Leader
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Ryder se entera quien es Katie y decide no presentarse a las regionales hasta que recibe el apoyo y consejo de alquien que paso por ese pensamiento hace 4 años. Spoiler de 4x22 All or Nothing. One Shot


**Esta idea vino a mi luego de ver "All Or Nothing" e imaginar que hubiera pasado si Finn y Ryder tiene una charla antes de que Ryder apareciera en la escuela antes de su presentación en las regionales; espero les guste**

**Aclaro:** **Glee y sus personajes no son míos, solo la historia me pertenece.**

**Be a Leader**

La noche de las regionales Ryder está en su casa, jugando PlayStation; él está muy enojado primero porque Marley lo engaño y aunque él dijo que ya había logrado olvidarla; la verdad es que el aún le gusta ella y la considera la chica perfecta. Segundo porque Unique había confesado y el no comprende porque lo hizo y realmente no le importa.

El tomo la decidió no ir a las regionales y aunque sabe que sin su presencia, New Directions podría perder por falta de miembros pero en ese momento a él no le importaba eso, solo le interesaba su dolor.

En eso escucha el timbre su casa y como sabe que no hay nadie decide bajar y al abrir ve a Finn Hudson frente a su puerta- ¿Finn que haces aquí?

-Hey, vine a hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Si claro- él se mueve y Finn camina dentro, cuando Ryder cierra la puerta añade- vamos a mi cuarto estoy jugando Call Of Duty MWF 3

-Genial amo ese juego- ambos suben al cuarto del chicos de segundo año y ambos se sientan, cuando Ryder va a presionar play Finn le dice- ¿puedo jugar también?- Ryder solo asiente y hace los trámites para añadir a Finn y ambos comenzaron a jugar en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que el pasante de profesor le dice- ¿Por qué no estás en las regionales? Es hoy ¿cierto?

-Si pero no quiero ir, muchos problemas

-¿Sobre?- el pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa y Ryder comienza a contarle a Finn todo sobre el asunto con Marley luego de la fallida boda del Sr. Schuester y la Srita. Pillsbury y luego lo que paso con Katie, todo hasta lo que había pasado días atrás con la confesión de Unique; Finn solo escucho y asintió todo el rato que Ryder le conto y añadió- ¿Sabes qué? Eso no es nada comparado con lo que yo viví antes de nuestras primeras seccionales.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ryder lo vio y presiono pausa; Finn le conto lo que paso desde que se enteró que su novia de aquel entonces quedo embarazada, luego todo lo que paso para conseguir trabajo además de lo que además sentía por Rachel y finalmente la confesión que cambio todo, cuando Rachel le conto que el padre real de su "hija" era Puck y todo lo que pensó y como pensó en no ir a las seccionales porque no podía verlos ni en pintura; cuando Finn termino Ryder pregunto- ¿y que paso?

-Bueno el día que recogía mis cosas de la temporada de Football, un profesor entro en la sala de los lockers y me dijo que el comprendía mi dolor y que no debía dejar que eso me detuviera, que fuera un líder para los chicos que estaban en problemas; claro no recuerdo exactamente sus palabras pero sé que eso fue lo que sentí y sobre puse mi deber como líder a mis emociones y así logramos ganar las seccionales y pasar a nuestras primeras regionales.

-Yo no soy un líder para ellos, el capitán es Blaine no yo; yo no importo si voy o no.

-Eso no es verdad viejo; tu eres un líder, tu puedes hacer la diferencia, pues eres parte de un equipo y sé que te importa el Glee Club porque me lo has mostrado además tú no puedes sacrificar a tus compañeros porque te engañaron por internet. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mi volver ver a Quinn y a Puck?- Ryder negó- no pero yo lo soporte porque ellos me necesitaban. Sé un líder Ryder, supera esto y veras que serás el próximo líder de New Directions- Ryder medito las palabras de Finn y asintió

-Ok Finn lo hare, y aunque no será fácil, sé que esto valdrá la pena si logramos ganar las regionales- Finn sonrió y comenzó a ayudar a Ryder a recoger sus cosas para la competencia; su traje, corbata y zapatos y luego ambos fueron a WMHS; al llegar Finn paro frente a la escuela- ¿no vas a bajar?

-No tengo examen esta noche pero estoy seguro que lo harán bien, tienen al mejor profesor- él le sonríe a Ryder- Rómpete una pierna… es buena suerte en el teatro… no preguntes- le dijo al ver su cara de confusión- ustedes ganaran- Ryder asiente y se baja para luego salir corriendo dentro de la escuela.

**Fin**

…

**Espero les agrade la idea; sé que Finn no estuvo pues Cory estaba en Rehabilitación pero creo que esto hubiera sido lindo si él logra hacer lo mismo que Mr. Schue hizo con él en la Season 1.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
